


Untitled

by Call_Me_Ryuzaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Call_Me_Ryuzaki
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Higurashi Kagome, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She never directly met the man, only worked with his half-sister, Petra Ral. She signed most of her paychecks for babysitting her little girl. When she received her monthly check from Petra, it wasn't signed by her.

"Who's Levi Ackerman?" Kagome had asked as she inspected the name. She was so absorbed in the way it was written, It was the most beautiful form of cursive she'd ever seen, she didn't notice Petra tense.

"My half-brother," she answered, "Sometimes when I can't afford to pay you for your hard work, he pays you."

"Ah," and she didn't question it.


	2. 2

Everyone loved Petra. She was sweet, kind, and caring. Kagome admired her. She was loyal to her boyfriend, Erwin Smith.

Kagome met him once when she was patiently waiting for Petra. He entered the office with a bouquet of roses and a balloon.

They made light conversation as they waited for the same person.

"What are the roses and balloons for?" she had asked.

"They're for my girlfriend, Petra!" he gave her a charming grin.

"Is it her birthday or something?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, I just wanted to surprise the woman I love."

Kagome could hardly contain her giggles.


	3. 3

Kaeda was the sweetest little girl. Kagome loved babysitting her. Her eyes were a soft brown color and her hair was a deep ebony. She was unsure who the father was. Kaeda didn't resemble Erwin in the slightest.

It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"'Gome…" Kaeda tugged on the end of her skirt, "Will you color with me?" she asked the blue-eyed girl.

"Of course!" Kagome couldn't say no to a 5-year-old child. "She's too precious for this world!"

Kaeda had Kagome wrapped around her finger and she was one hundred percent okay with that.


	4. 4

Kagome sighed as she watched the couples around her. She was a female and longed for the connection the other couples had. All the men she had encountered only wanted to bed her. Nothing more.

"Don't worry, Kags," her best friend Hanji slapped her back, "You'll find that special someone!"

"Yeah…"

In truth, she was scared of being with the wrong person. She was scared of being used and then tossed in the trash as if she was nothing but a piece of garbage.

"Come on kid," Hanji laughed as they continued browsing the books of the library. She really needed a good book to read.


	5. 5

Kagome met Hanji Zoe while she was running away from a few guys in lab coats. The two of them collided with one another and Kagome suddenly found herself being dragged along with the woman. She laughed the whole time they chased them.

"Why are they after you?" Kagome asked once they were free.

"I stole their samples," Hanji stuck out her tongue as she presented a vial of some kind of green liquid. At the look of horror on her face, Hanji explained further, "They're my co-workers and wouldn't let me examine it!"

"But.."

"Come on I'll treat you to something nice as an apology."

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	6. 6

Kagome and Hanji's friendship was definitely different. Hanji was mischievous and often got in trouble with other people. Kagome was the one to bail her out of any sticky situation she happened to be in. Then she would turn and scold Hanji.

It was never-ending and Kagome wouldn't give up their odd friendship for anything in the world.

Hanji was close with Erwin Smith, Petra's current boyfriend, and Levi Ackerman, Petra's brother. Kagome considered Erwin a good friend, however, Levi was another story. She had never met the man and was curious if she ever would.


	7. 7

"Come on Kaeda, it's time for a nap," Kagome literally chased the small child around the house as she laughed and ran just out of her reach.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaeda began to tire and Kagome was finally able to catch her. She lifted her into the air and grinned at her.

"Ready for a nap?" Kaeda nodded and Kagome carried her to her room.

"Will you read a story?" Kaeda let out a yawn as she wiggled her way underneath the covers.

"Sure!" Kagome walked over to her small bookshelf and picked up one of the books, "The Princess and the Pea."

And she read nearly half the book before she drifted off to sleep. Kagome smiled as she placed a small kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room.

As she walked down the stairs she heard the front door open and then close. She expected Petra, but as soon as the figure came into view, she tensed.

"Umm, who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a title or a summary for this piece and I do apologize for that.  
> Suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
